Random Naruto Chat
by Storywriter.Raven
Summary: Random Naruto Chat! Okay, I haven’t seen much of Naruto, and I’m sorry if the sentences make no sence on the characters but hey, it’s funny The exercise is simple You read the chat and guess who’s who Well, enjoy...mostly the names are said..
1. Chapter 1

Chat #1

Chatbox "Ramen"

**SexyLade has signed on**

**IamNotSasuke has signed on**

**OceanWave has signed on**

SexyLady: Hey Sakura!

OceanWave: -.-' hey naruto..

IamNotSasuke: Hey Sakura..

SexyLady: Hey Sasuke!

IamNotSasuke: ¬.¬'

OceanWave: Wait.. his name says that he's not Sasuke… Don't get my hopes up Naruto..

IamNotSasuke: Great… you guys… sigh I'd get off, I'm bored…

SexyLady: poor Sasuke..

IamNotSasuke: AND STOP SAYING MY NAME!

OceanWave: so.. $.$ It is you Sasuke!! YAY!!

IamNotSasuke: ..drat…

**GreenBeast has signed on**

Greenbeast: Hi Naruto, Hi Sakura, Hi Sasuke..

IamNotSasuke: ¬.¬' …

IamNotSasuke: STOP SAYING MY NAME PLEASE!!

**weird music starts playing**

OceanWave: NARUTO!!! STOP ACTING THAT YOU CAN DANCE!!!

SexyLady: O.o

SexyLady: it's not me..

IamnotSasuke: Start Countdown

**weird music stops**

SexyLady: and 5…

SexyLady: 4…

SexyLady: 3…

Sexylady: 2…

SexyLady: 1…

**PandaKiller has signed on**

SexyLady: and THE WINNER IS!!

PandaKiller: ¬.¬' screw you Naruto

SexyLady: Hey Gaara!! D

PandaKiller: Hi Sakura……….

IamNotSasuke: thnx Gaara..

PandaKiller: ..Sasuke…

IamNotSasuke: … V-V

GreenBeast: but… why PandaKiller Gaara??

PandaKiller: I won't tell you why…

GreenBeast: awww…

OceanWave: helloo??? Isn't anyone thinking anymore?? I should log off!!

GreenBeast: but you're not going.. right?

OceanWave: nope - 'cause Sasuke's here!!

IamNotSasuke: STOP SAYING MY NAME PLEASE!! _inner thoughts: why must I be so hot??_

GreenBeast: TRUE!! I love Sasuke as much as Gai-Sensei!!

OceanWave: O.O I know you got good taste..

SexyLady: AAAaaaahhh!! You scare me more than Gaara does Lee !!!!!

PandaKiller: …great…. _inner thoughts: have to make more attitude_

IamNotSasuke: Gaara, what are you online anyway?

PandaKiller: just… thinking..

SexyLady: AAAAHHHHH!! GAARA'S MORE SCARIER THAN LEE IS!!! RUN!! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!

PandaKiller: --'(translation) oh… that's good…

IamNotSasuke: Thinking? Bout what?

PandaKiller: ruling the whole world...

GreenBeast: yeah, is that what your name's about?

PandaKiller: uh… kind of… but nvm that…

GreenBeast: no tell me!

PandaKiller: noo….

GreenBeast: pleaasseeeee???

Pandakiller: nope…

Greenbeast: pleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleqasepe??

PandaKiller: . I said no! Prepare to die!!

GreenBeast: uhoh...

**PandaKiller has signed off**

**GreenBeast has signed off**

_How does this end???(uh.. not?)_


	2. Chapter 2

Chat#2

I hope everyone can remember the first chat, either you have to read it again…

It's a random Naruto Chat, and for PsyGirl - I enjoy your chats soooo much.. And For the others, no I'm not Psygirl and sorry if you think it's totally stolen from her… It's een fanfic to her Youtube Chats!

_I'd rather make an whole one only with me in it.. but sice I've only saw the shows of Naruto Episode 1, 2 and 101… I can't tell much about the characters.. sorry_

ChatBox "Nature"

**FireFox has signed on**

**WildFlower has signed on**

**EmoNinja has signed on**

FireFox: Hi WildFlower! Hi EmoNinja!!

WildFlower: ¬.¬' hey FireFox.. Hey Sasuke!!

EmoNinja: sigh… DON'T CALL MY NAME!!!

WildFlower: . Sorry Sasuke!! But… I wondered, why have we changed our names?

**GreenBeast has signed on**

WildFlower: except for Lee then…

FireFox: Lee!!! Where's Gaara?

GreenBeast: he's celebrating his victory…

EmoNinja: you lost…

GreenBeast: I did…

WildFlower: but… why are you online Sas- .. EmoNinja??

EmoNinja: I'm really really really bored…

Greenbeast: wow…_ Innerthoughts: EmoNinja is bored O.O he's getting scary_

**Morty has signed on**

GreenBeast: aaaahhh!!

Morty: ¬.¬'

WildFlower: concrats Morty

FireFox: I'm back

_EmoNinja&WildFlower&GreenBeast&Morty's inner thoughts: Was he gone then?_

FireFox: …what's wrong?? Who won?

Morty: I did…

WildFlower: FireFox…

FireFox: yes??

WildFlower: Better sign off or jest message that you're leaving…

FireFox: why? It was only five hour!!

WildFlower: that's why, you're disturbing Morty's victoryparty

FireFox: O … GAARA WON!!! YEAAHH!! I WON!!!

**FireFox has signed off**

WildFlower: O.o

Greenbeast: weird..

Morty: now he's gone..

EmoNinja: well, Morty.. because of your victory, can u now tell us what your latest name "PandaKiller" means?

Morty: … sure…

GreenBeast: you tried to rule the whole world

Morty: yes.. and suddenly I though of using Panda's to rule the entire world… but

WildFlower: but??

Morty: I got beaten…

GreenBeast: HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

Morty: well, I defeated Lee

WildFlower: what should mean that even Lee can't beat up a Panda

Morty: ………..true…….

GreenBeast: …….

_A long silence followed_

**FireFox signed on**

FireFox: Yay!! I won my contest with Kakashi!! He gave me 5 dozen of RAMEN!!!

WildFlower: but but but but….

Morty???

WildFlower: Sasuke's never online that long!! Hii Sasuke!!!!

EmoNinja: ..O.o

GreenBeast: you're right!!

EmoNinja: …………………..

GreenBeast: hii sasuke, why wouldn't you be MY friend?

EmoNinja: I'm just bored, I said that before…

WildFlower: but but… you're awesome, aren't you!!!

EmoNinja: yeah I know now.. I'm totally handsome that even boys like Lee have a crush on me…

Morty: I got some reasons why I am awesome too…

**Morty has send the following pictures: Gaara Cute**

Morty: Ha! Beat that!

WildFlower: o.o.. That's not sexy.. that's cute….

EmoNinja: I thought a Panda kicked your butt?

Morty: and does that mean that I'm not cute as a Panda??

EmoNinja: -.-' That'snot what I meant to say..

GreenBeast: hey! I can be Awesome too!!

GreenBeast: indeed, I can be very hot!!

**GreenBeast has send the following pictures: Hottest boy in the world**

Morty: …………….

WildFlower: ..must…. resist… hotness...

EmoNinja: wow…. He's creepy in an other way…

FireFox: THAT ARTIST MUST BE REALLY TALENTED TO LET YOU LOOK NORMAL!!! _Inner thoughts: why can't I be that hot??_

GreenBeast: Jalous?

FireFox: NOOOO!!!!

GreenBeast: yes you are, nananananana

FireFox: Shiiiiiiiiii!!!!

**NakedGunGuy has signed on**

GreenBeast: who are you?

NakedGunGuy: hold on.. I'm going through my Plushie Phase

GreenBeast: -.- '

NakedGunGuy: aaaaaaannnddd, finished!

NakedGunGuy: btw, what's wrong with the screen names?

FireFox: You're a bit late, I mean… we had other sn before this chat… in the Chat Ramen…

FireFox: that reminds me of something!! I got RAMEN!!!

**FireFox has signed off**

NakedGunGuy: what's wrong with the others then?

EmoNinja: Nothing…

NakedGunGuy: so you are..

Ninja: …not telling you, btw: what's wrong with YOUR screenname?

NakedGunguy: well, I just have watched the NakedGun series, and someone thought I was the NakedGunGuy… and so is my name created

EveryoneElse: O.o _innerthoughts: he the NAKEDGUNGUY?? that's scarier than Gaara in a PandaSuit!!!_

NakedGunGuy: isn't it cool?? A Name tells you if you're hot or not

WildFlower: mine tells that I'm as beautifal as a Flower in the Wild, ain't that pretty?

GreenBeast: well.. Mine is specifical chosen by myself

Morty: ..sure… He just got the same name on the first and second chat..

NakedGunGuy: what's wrong with you Gaara?

GreenBeast: GAARA GOT HIS BUTT KICKED BY A PANDA!!!

NakedGunGuy: cooooooooollll……

**FireFox has signed on**

FireFox: hey there again... what's wrong with your own name Kakashi-sensei??

NakedGunGuy: I just told that…

EmoNinja: it surely doesn't tell who you are, but… it's not cool either…

NakedGunGuy: you think so… x(

EmoNinja: yeah, what does it really means??

NakedGunGuy: that I'm not wearing my mask right now…

**NakedGunGuy has signed off**

WildFlower: what!!! I want to see!!!

**WildFlower has signed off**

GreenBeast: great Idea Sakura!!

**GreenBeast Has signed off**

**EmoNinja has signed off**

FireFox: I got RAMEN!!!

**FireFox has signed off**

Morty: that's soo mean!! I can't see because I live in the Sand Village…

_Ice cream car music_

Morty: xD I'm gonna get some IceCream!!

**Morty Has signed off**

_Oh, I forgot The pictures that were sended will be uploaded soon and added to the chat # 2_

_- Enjoy!_


	3. Chapter 3

Chat # 3

Just a third chat again.. now with more people!! YAY!!! And Other ScreenNames!! YAY!!!

Again.. and yes, even Lee has got another name

Well - enjoy

For the specificous ones: I don't own this show, the characters or the man that made the show.. (I just really like it)

Chatbox "Evanescence" (btw: I don't own Evanescence, their songs or their leadsinger, I am just such a terrible fan that all my other fanfic's characters are mostly named as Amy, she has such a great vocal!)

**Broken has signed on**

**GoingUnder has signed on**

**Your Star has signed on**

**Lithium has signed on**

Broken: uhm… who is who?

Your Star: don't ask…

Broken: hi Sakura??

Your Star: noo…

Broken: oh… I thought so 'cause Sakura's the only star I know

YourStar: and thnx… . '

GoingUnder: ………….

**Imaginary has signed on**

**Lacrymosa has signed on**

Broken: who are you??

**Lies has signed on**

Broken: AND WHO MIGHT YOU BE!

Lies: O.o calm down Broken!

Broken: …

Imaginary: yeah! Btw: has anyone seen Sasuke?

Broken: no… not yet, but If Sasuke's here, it must be one of those awesome songtitels!!

Lies: Yeah! Amy is the best!!

Lacrymosa: where am I and why am I here??

Lithium: I asked you to Lacrymosa..

Broken: uh… can u speak loader?

Lithium: I ASKED LACRYMOSA TO!!

Lacrymosa: o yeah.. that's true

GoingUnder: …..

**Whisper has signed on**

Broken: hey Whisper!

Whisper: hey…_ innerthoughts: does he recognize me or is he just guessing_

Broken: sinse I don't know who any of you are… let's play a game!

Whisper: innerthoughts: he's just guessing… feww

Lithium: sounds fun…

Broken: …

Whisper: what??

Lithium: SOUNDS FUN!!

YourStar: it didn't had to be that hard!

Broken: let's play truth or dare!

Lies: on chat?

Broken: yeah, why not?

GoingUnder: …._ Inner thoughts: Bakadisch Naruto_

Lacrymosa: okay Broken.. you'll start, right?

Broken: yeah, that's right!

Broken: so, YourStar: since you're not qualified enough to be Sakura, Truth or Dare?

Imaginary: _innerthoughts: should I be complimented?_

YourStar: hmpf! Truth _inner thoughts: When I'm done with this, he'l regret it!!_

Broken: mwuahua.. have you died your hair?

YourStar: uh…

Imaginary: don't lie!

YourStar: if you guys wanna know, yes

Broken: O.O wich color?

YourStar: blond..

YourStar: GoingUnder, truth or Dare

GoingUnder ..dare…

YourStar: _innerthoughts: this is soo stupid.._ Please send the latest pic you've seen again to all of us

GoingUnder: sure….

GoingUnder has send the following pictures: hottest boy in the world

As for the one's who've read the chat#2, you must know how the pictures were send -

Imaginary: ..must…resist…hotness again…

Broken: whow!! He stays scary!

GoingUnder: Broken… t or d?

Broken: truth!!

GoingUnder: …Have you seen Kakashi-sensei's face when he told us in the previous chat that he wasn't wearing his mask?

Broken: ………………………

Broken: I got Ramen!!!

**Broken has signed off**

Lithium: nooo!!

Whisper: sigh, sinds Naruto can't partipice anymore, I'll take his turn

Whisper: Imaginary, truth or dare

Imaginary: dare

Whisper: dare us to say where your crush is on

Imaginary: Ofcourse… Sasuke in the first place… then the Hot-not-real-Lee… Oh, and I think Oro is cute too

Whisper: _innerthoughts: bakadisch me . '_

Imaginary: Lithium, truth or dare

Lithium: Dare

Imaginary: okaay… _hard thinking…_ sing a song wich title isn't in here

Lithium: from Evanescence?

Imaginary: yeah!

Lithium: uh.. okay… can someone help me with the background vocals? And I'm sorry if I hit wrong notes…

YourStar: sure, since I'm better than Sakura, I'll sing

**Music starts playing**

_Note from the writer: Okaaaayyy... Uhm.. I hope you guys know when Amy sings this song and now it's Lithium's turn to sing it.. So you must Imagine that Amy is singing right here... . _

Lithium: it's true, we're all a little, insane

Lithium: but it's so clear, now that I'm unchained

_Lacrymosa enjoys the singin_

Lithium: Fear is only in our minds

Lithium: Taking over all the time

Lithium: Fear is only in our minds but it's

Lithium: taking over all the time

YourStar: O.o _Inner thoughts: I can't sing that good…_

**Broken has signed on**

Lithium: you poor sweet innocent thing

Broken: _inner thoughts: omg, that's so beautiful…_

Lithium: dry your eyes, and testify

Lithium: you know you live to break me, don't deny

Lithium: Sweet sacrifice

_Whisper&GoingUnder&Broken&Lies: inner thoughts: so sweet!!_

Lithium: one day, I'm gonna forget, your name

Lithium: and one sweet day, you're gonna drown in, my lost pain

_Lacrymosa enjoys again_

Lithium: Fear is only in our minds, taking over all the time

Lithium: Fear is only in our minds but it's

Lithium: taking over all the time, ohh.

**Exodus has signed on**

Lithium: you poor sweet innocent thing

Lithium: dry your eyes, and testify

Exodus: …

Lithium: and oh you love to hate me, don't you honey

Lithium: I'm your sacrifice!

_Imaginary: also singin.. I dream in Darkness, I sleep to die_

_Lacrymosa: erase the silence, erase my life_

Lithium: Do you wonder why you hate

_Imaginary: Our burning ashes_

_Lacrymosa: blackened the day_

Lithium: Are you still to weak to survive

_Imaginary: a world on nothingness_

_Lacrymosa: blow me away_

Lithium: your mistakes?

Lithium: you poor sweet innocent thing

Lithium: dry your eyes

Lithium: and testify

Lithium: you know you live to break me

Lithium: don't deny, sweet sacrifice!

**music stops**

_Everyone silenced_

Lithium: my voice was.. wasn't it, not good?? Do.. do I.. stink?

Lithium: Neji? Naruto? Sakura? Sasuke? Lee? Gaara? Ino? Itachi? Are you dead?

Whisper: what!!! My bro's here!! AAAAAHHHHH!!

Exodus: and thanks for the introducing…¬.¬'

Whisper: NOO!! I'm gonna die!!!

Exodus: Sasuke!! That's not true!! I'm gonna die!!

Whisper: oh.. real??

Exodus: yeah??

**Whisper has signed off**

**Exodus has signed off**

And for the other characters, they sign off to, after Broken has treatened everyone on VR, also named Virtual Ramen...  
And the fight between the brothers continue... Maybe I'll make a real weird Ninja Host club Fanfiction.. -

Anyway, as for the results, as always, try to recognize the characters and add a preview where you think you got all the names


End file.
